Smile for Me
by Takiasmuse
Summary: OneShot: Misa notices L is pushing himself a bit too hard trying to figure out who Kira is so she decides to try to cheer him up! Hints of L x Misa.


**Just a really short one-shot - nothing too dazzling as it just came into my mind. Misa notices L is working too hard and decides to do something to cheer him up. Hope you like it!  
**

**L x Misa is love!**

**XXX**

**Smile for Me **

He had been working so hard, to the point she hadn't seen him leave from their meeting room. Light often passed by her telling her that they were so close to winning because Ryuzaki-san looked as if he was about to snap. Misa approached him carefully to see the damage done upon him as well curious. His eyes glued to the screen as if in a trance that Misa thought no one would be ever able to snap him out of. Pleased, she decided to back to finding Light to bother him to go take him on a date that was until something caught her eye.

L was frowning; the bags under his eyes heavy and he no longer had this aura around him that made her intrigued to pop it. Misa gapped when he lowered his legs down and sat normally. Something inside of her clicked in concern for this man. She couldn't help feel bad because everyone always called him a liar and that he was wrong about Light being Kira which in truth he was really right.

Misa rubbed her shoulder and tried to communicate with him by calling him by the name Light always referred to him as. He glanced at her for a moment, his eyes bearing into her as if she was an empty shell then return to the screen. He didn't say anything to her, nothing, and strangely it hurt. Something deep inside of her felt like she wanted to cry because he didn't address her presence. Misa turned, and head toward the kitchen instead of Light with a new plan in mind because her heart insisted upon it.

**XXX**

Cooking was a lot harder than she thought. The directions were appeared to be in another language that she hadn't yet mastered and Misa was a complete mess. At least she was finished, despite the huge chaos she had created in the kitchen – Misa Misa's homemade brownies were a success!

Misa returned to back where L worked with her newly created creation with a smile beaming across her face. He was still in the same spot, unmoving, and Misa's smile seemed to die as she got closer.

"Ryuzaki-san, I made something for you." Misa whispered softly under her breath worrying of what he might think of her. L twitched uncomfortably at her voice and quickly brought his knees back up as if hiding his weak state of mind now that he was more conscious of his actions. His chair spun around facing toward her with a look of amusement on his face when he caught sight of her covered in fudge. Misa blushes a tad bit under his gaze as she stared down at the bowl in her hands. "I made brownies to help you feel better Ryuzaki-san!" Misa said, extending the bowl out to him with a brightened face.

L looked at Misa, and couldn't help but smile; apparently she wasn't as annoying as he thought. His eyes followed down to the bowl expecting to see amazing squared brownies instead his eyes came upon a liquid chocolate drink. L's face turned sour suddenly feeling sicker by the second. He glanced up at Misa and sighed knowing his only choice was to please her by taking a bite. He dipped a finger in the mesh, and tasted it. His world seemed to shatter as it entered his mouth.

"Is it good?!" Misa wondered, and L had a hard time getting his soul to return to his body.

"Yes…" L grit out, and Misa placed the bowl down on the table besides him and hugged him.

"Misa Misa is glad to hear this!" L froze at the contact feeling her warmth spreading over his body. He couldn't stop the blush rising to his cheeks as she released him and gave him a smile. "Misa Misa thinks you should smile more as Misa Misa knows your accusations are not far from the truth." Misa also froze, realizing her mistake and the way L's eyes seemed to widen. "Misa Misa was joking when she said that Ryuzaki-san..." Misa tried to cover as she waved it off as not a big deal. L's eyes reverted back to normal and he coughed trying to make the awkward feeling disappear.

"Yes of course…Thank you Misa." L replied, smiling and Misa felt her heart well up with joy so she kissed him on the cheek. She strode out of the room but paused at the doorway looking back to see him holding his cheek.

"My pleasure considering I got to see your smile again." Misa said cheerfully and then disappeared down the hall leaving L to stare at the empty space with a grin plastered on his face.

"I think I'm feeling 100 percent better now." He muttered, turning back to his laptop and shut it. Perhaps he could take a quick break and have some fun today with a certain blonde by the name of Amane Misa. If he was lucky, maybe he might actually get another kiss, just maybe.

**XXX**

**Yep, that's it! Not very long but I liked it. Nice little breaks between my long series of stories relating with L x Misa. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse**


End file.
